Lina
Lina is a contestant from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, Survivor: Gabon and Survivor: Cagayan. Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Lina began Survivor: San Juan Del Sur on the blue Hunahpu tribe. At their first loss, David was voted out unanimously for his poor work ethic, poor challenge ability and poor social skills. After their first loss, Lina was put in the minority alliance with Richard and Penny for not having a strong connection. At this point, a tribe switch occurred and Lina stayed on Hunahpu with original members Penny, Aisha and Travis. Hoping to not be outdone by the original Coyopa tribe, Penny, Travis, Aisha and Lina formed their alliance in the hopes of bringing in an outsider. Domenic joined their group and blindsided his friend Erinn when Hunahpu lost. Domenic turned on the alliance when they lost the second time, sending Penny home. At this point, the tribes merged. The post-switch Coyopa tribe were the first targets, causing the eliminations of Leo, Katrina and Marina. At the next tribal council, the post-switch Huyopa tribe were too disorganised and they split apart. Travis was voted out first from that alliance for being too threatening. The other Coyopa members, Ryan and Joel were voted out. With Priya as the only post-switch Coyopa left and winning immunity. This meant the Hunahpu alliance had to turn on each other. Lina was the first casualty for not having strong enough bonds and was voted out.At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Aisha to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Gabon Lina competed again in Survivor: Gabon originally on the red Fang tribe. Lina made an alliance with Ryan, Skye and Penny early on, but brought along Richard for the numbers. The alliance was extremely weak and dysfunctional having to send home minority members Cat, Cody, Montana and Lawson. At this point, Lina made the tribe switch and stayed on Fang with Penny and Richard. The new Fang was just as dysfunctional as the old Fang tribe, having to go to tribal council 3 of 4 times. Lina remained in a tight trio with Penny and Richard, but were unsuccessful in staying together. At Fang's three losses, Tison, Richard and Travis were voted out. The tribes were then switched again in a shocking twist. Penny and Lina stayed on Fang, but were quickly put in the minority over Domenic, Thomas and Erinn. The Fang tribe was lucky enough to not have to vote someone out as they won the two immunity challenges. In the new merged tribe, Domenic was voted out first as he was considered a strategic threat. Lina was placed in the minority alliance after Final Three deals were made between other castaways. For being stuck at the bottom without strong enough connections, Lina was voted out making her a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, she voted for Skye to win the title of Sole Survivor. Survivor: Cagayan Lina returned to Survivor: Cagayan. She was placed on the green Luzon tribe, labelled a brain for her high intelligence and book smarts. At the first Tribal Councils for the Brains, Lina was able to make bonds and voted with the majority in sending home Richard and Spencer. At the tribe switch, Lina was placed on the purple Solana tribe with original members Catherine and Tison. At their first loss, Ryder was voted out. Fearful of joining the other alliance in the Aparri tribe, Lina was considered for the vote and sent home when Solana lost the second time. Voting History Trivia *Lina was one of two castaways to stay on the Fang tribe through all three tribes switches of Survivor: Gabon, along with Penny. Category:Survivor: San Juan Del Sur Castaways Category:Survivor: Gabon Castaways Category:Survivor: Cagayan Castaways